


Locked In

by neuewayve



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Appreciation Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuewayve/pseuds/neuewayve
Summary: Bernie and Serena get locked in Albie's





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny fic for the prompt alcohol

Albie’s was practically empty when they got there, the celebrations long over. Bernie was all for going home but, with a table full of free booze, Serena wasn’t going anywhere, not after the day they’d had. 

Having quickly polished off one bottle, Serena went in search of the next. Bernie watched as she sauntered back, brandishing an almost full bottle, looking proud of her find. “You’re a bad influence, Campbell.” 

She flopped back down on the sofa next to Bernie; leaning in close, her eyes sparkling, she whispered, “You love it.” 

“Hmm I do.” Bernie agreed softly before closing the gap between them and pressing her lips firmly against Serena’s. “And I love you.” Serena smiled into another kiss. 

 

Nearly two bottles consumed and after a very long and tiring day Serena found herself drifting off. She was soon brought out of her sleep like state by the room being cast in sudden darkness. The lights had been switched off. She sat up, looking around in confusion, listening for any sound but the only sound she heard was the key being turned in the lock. “Oh no.” The realisation of what had happened hit her. She looked across to see Bernie sleeping. “Bernie.” The only response she got was a small groan. She tapped Bernie’s thigh, her voice firmer this time. “Bernie, wake up.” 

She answered with another groan, this time stretching and sitting up. “What is it?” 

“I think we’ve just been locked in.” Serena stated seriously, then realising there could be worse places to be locked in overnight she broke into a smile. “D’you fancy a cocktail?” 

Always one to stick to the rules, Bernie informed her, “You know when they open up tomorrow and find we’ve been in here all night, draining the bar, they’ll charge us.” 

“Oh, no fun you. Live dangerously.” 

“Okay." Serena watched as Bernie seemed to be considering something. "Okay. How about a screaming orgasm?” 

Serena looked away, wracking her brain, Bernie's suggestion lost on her. “I’m not sure I know how to make one of those.”

Bernie took hold of her chin, pulled her back round so they were face to face, just inches apart. Bernie’s eyes were dark, intense as she whispered slowly, suggestively, “I think you do.”


End file.
